Look Me
by xandeer
Summary: Kisah Luhan yang mencintai sunbaenya -Sehun- selama 7 tahun, apakah cintanya terbalas ?/Hunhan/BL/DLDR


Hari mulai beranjak sore, ketika Luhan keluar dari kelasnya. Arloji di pergelangan tangan putihnya menunjukan pukul 15.30. Andai saja, Kang _seonsaengnim_ tidak memberi tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok, sudah pasti dia langsung pulang tanpa menunggu apapun. Tuntutan tugas itu membuatnya tinggal.

Jadi disinilah dia, di perpustakaan sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi tanpa penghuni.

Mata rusa milik Luhan menelusuri rak-rak buku tentang alogaritma. Binar senang itu muncul, ketika mata rusa manisnya menemukan buku yang dia cari sedari tadi, dipojok rak. Spontan, dia berjalan cepat untuk mengambil buku itu.

Siluet seseorang yang terlihat diantara celah-celah buku dalam rak, membuat langkahnya terhenti. Pipi putihnya terdapat sebuah warna merah muda.

Jadi Luhan cepat-cepat mengambil buku yang dia cari dan berlari menuju meja yang terletak jauh dari sosok itu. Asataga! Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang!

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul, setelah lima menit kemudian. Luhan merutuki awan, yang seenaknya menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan saat dirinya masih berada di sekolah. Luhan tidak suka hujan, sama sekali. Dia berharap petir tidak terdengar setelah ini.

 **Fiction by : onyxawiz**

 **Title : Look Me**

 **Cast : HunHan**

 **Genre : Boys*love, Romance, Fluffy**

 **Rating : T**

 **Length : Vignette**

Satu jam berlalu, dengan tugas yang sudah selesai dan hujan yang tak kunjung mereda. Sungguh, Luhan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Beruntung, perpustakaan sekolah termasuk sebagai ruangan kedap suara. Jadi petir di luar, setidaknya, tidak terdengar di telinga Luhan, meskipun kilat cahaya sering membuatnya berkali-kali menutup mata.

Rambut berwarna cokelat madunya bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin, saat Luhan keluar dari perpustakaan. Luhan bertanya dalam hati, mengapa sekolah tampak seperti gedung-gedung kosong yang sudah lama ditinggal ketika hujan seperti ini. Luhan tidak takut, hanya saja, hujan benar-benar mengganggu.

Pada akhirnya, dia memberanikan diri untuk berjalan melewati koridor. Mencoba untuk melupakan ketakutannya tentang hujan, Luhan melakukannya dengan memikirkan sosok yang dia kagumi.

Namanya Oh Sehun. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata tajam bagaikan elang, rahang tegas, hidung mancung, kulit putih pucat seperti vampire di negeri dongeng, alis tebal, dan bibir tipis. Benar, pemuda yang dia kagumi bernama Oh Sehun.

Semua itu berawal dari Luhan yang duduk di bangku kelas empat Sekolah Dasar. Saat Luhan tidak sengaja tertabrak sepeda yang dibawa oleh Sehun. Dan Sehun yang dengan raut wajah khawatir –selain datar-, membonceng Luhan hingga sampai di rumahnya. Virus merah muda, menerjang Luhan pada pandangan pertama.

Dulu, kelas empat Sekolah Dasar. Sekarang, kelas satu Sekolah Menengah Atas. Coba hitung, berapa lama Luhan memendam perasaan itu? Tujuh tahun? Mungkin, iya.

Menurut kalian, waktu tujuh tahun, apakah waktu yang singkat hanya untuk memendam perasaan pada kakak kelas?

Tapi tiga tahun lalu, hatinya sudah dipatahkan karena melihat bahwa kakak kelas yang dia sukai, ternyata telah menjalin kasih dengan orang lain. Dengan seorang pemuda manis yang mempunyai mata bulat seperti burung hantu, memiliki kemampuan otak yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa, dan mempunyai orang tua kaya. Tentu saja, Luhan kalah.

Luhan hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa. Memang, kemampuan otaknya di atas rata-rata, tapi dia bukanlah orang terpandang seperti anak-anak lain. Dia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang tidak mempunyai orang tua -karen orang tuanya telah pergi dari dunia- dan bekerja sebagai karyawan café. Walau banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pemuda manis dan cantik, menurut Luhan, dia sudah kalah.

Jadi, Luhan –mencoba- mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan itu, atau dia yang akan terjatuh semakin dalam pada lingkaran yang seharusnya tidak boleh dia lihat. Tidak Luhan sangka, melupakan cinta pertama itu sulit. Maka, Luhan membiarkan hatinya melangkah kemanapun hatinya pergi. Bukankah hati selalu benar?

Terlalu tenggelam dalam segala pemikirannya, Luhan tidak sadar jika dia sudah melewati tikungan. Terkejut, saat tiba-tiba sebuah kilat cahaya menyerang indra penglihatannya dengan telak.

"Oh Tuhan! Kumohon jangan petir…" gumam Luhan. Reflek, pemuda mungil itu membalikan badan sambil memejamkan mata.

BRUKK!

"Astaga! Siapa yang aku tabrak?" gumam Luhan yang terjatuh dilantai dengan posisi duduk. Matanya terpejam erat, tampak begitu manis.

Seseorang yang Luhan tabrak, tersenyum titis, tipis sekali.

Seolah tersadar dari tidur panjang, dengan cepat Luhan berdiri dan membungkuk berkali-kali.

" _Jeoseonghamnida._ Aku sungguh tidak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu-buru!" ucap Luhan dengan badan yang membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

" _Gwaenchana_." Suara itu membuat Luhan mematung. Suara itu, bukankah suara Oh Sehun?

"Sekali lagi, maafkan kecerobohanku, Sehun _sunbae_. _Jeoseong-"_

CTARR! DUARR!

Lagi-lagi, Luhan terjatuh di lantai dengan mata yang terpejam erat dan tangan yang menyumpal telinga. Sehun yang masih berdiri, memandang Luhan aneh.

"Ibu…" gumaman lirih itu terdengar sangat memilukan. Dan mata tajam milik Sehun melebar saat melihat sebuah aliran sungai kecil di pipi putih milik _hoobae_ -nya tersebut.

DUARR!

Luhan berharap, tanah yang dipijakinya terbelah dan menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Ibu… _andwae_ … ibu…" Luhan terisak.

Karena tidak tega melihat adik kelasnya terus ketakutan –menurut Sehun-, jadi Sehun berjongkok dan mengguncang bahu sempit itu.

"Kamu… tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun dengan pelan.

"Ibu… jangan… bu…" Luhan semakin meracau tidak jelas.

Pada akhirnya, langkah yang Sehun ambil untuk menenangkan adik kelasnya, adalah memeluk Luhan. Untuk sebuah pelukan penenang, jantung Sehun berdetak kencang.

"Jangan takut… ada aku di sini…" ucap Sehun, menyandarkan kepala Luhan di dadanya. Luhan membalasnya dengan meremas lengan Sehun.

Lima menit berlalu, tapi pelukan itu belum terlepas. Sehun menjadi bingung sendiri, karena tidak ada gerakan yang berarti dari Luhan. Dia mulai panik. Kemudian, Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan dan terkejut saat mata rusa itu sudah tertutup. Sehun juga merasakan jika helaan nafas yang Luhan keluarkan terasa sedikit panas.

"Hey, Luhan? Xi Luhan? Bangun," ujar Sehun lembut dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pipi tembab milik Luhan.

"Badannya panas sekali…" gumam Sehun terkejut, saat telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi Luhan.

"Haruskah aku membawanya pulang ke rumah? Seperti saat dia kelas empat SD dulu?" monolog Sehun bimbang. Tapi ketika melihat wajah manis si pemilik mata rusa, Sehun dengan berat hati membawa Luhan pulang ke rumahnya. Lagipula, dia juga tidak tahu dimana alamat rumah Luhan.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Sehun meletakkan tangannya di bawah tempurung lutut Luhan dan sekitar pundak Luhan. Mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati juga, Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju _basement_.

Diam-diam, bibir Sehun membentuk sebuah kurva.

.

.

.

"Sehun, siapa yang kau bawa?!" Nyonya Oh memekik saat putranya muncul dari pintu utama dengan membawa seseorang di gendongannya.

" _Mom_ , kumohon jangan histeris," ucap Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Ibunya memang selalu berlebihan.

"Lalu siapa dia? Selingkuhanmu ya?" tanya Nyonya Oh. Kalimat terakhir itu adalah gurauan.

Sehun mendelik, "Selingkuhan apanya? Memangnya _siapa yang kupunya_ …"

"Ish, _mommy_ hanya bercanda. Dasar sensitif! Siapa dia, Oh Sehun?"

"Dia adik kelasku di sekolah, _mom_. Tadi tidak sengaja aku bertemu dengannya, dan dia tiba-tiba ketakutan saat mendengar petir. Setelahnya, dia pingsan."

Nyonya Oh mengangguk-angguk paham, dan menatap pemuda mungil yang berada digendongan Sehun. Detik berikutnya, penglihatan Nyonya Oh melebar.

"Astaga! Dia cantik sekali. Dia, pria?!" tanya Nyonya Oh dengan pekikan.

Sehun tersenyum, " _Ne_ , dia pria."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya, Xi Luhan"

"Xi Luhan? Bukankah dia adalah adik kelasmu saat SD dulu?"

"Tepat sekali, dia adalah adik kelasku saat SD dulu. Jadi lebih baik, sekarang _mommy_ jangan menghalangi jalanku dan biarkan aku membawa adik kelas ini ke kamar dan mengobatinya. Sekarang juga," ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah, baiklah."

.

.

.

Mata yang sudah tiga jam terpejam itu akhirnya terbuka. Setengah kesadarannya seperti dilempar pada dirinya, saat melihat sebuah ruangan asing yang bercat abu-abu.

"Dimana aku?" gumam Luhan panik.

"Di rumah dan kamarku." Suara _baritone_ itu menginerupsi gerakan Luhan. Dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang, Luhan menoleh dan menemukan pemuda tinggi berambut pirang yang dimodel ke atas.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Luhan bangun dari ranjang Sehun dan melompat turun. Tapi karena itu adalah gerakan mendadak, jadi Luhan merasa pening menyerang kepalanya dengan telak dan membuatnya terhuyung.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, berharap bahwa lantai yang dipijakinya tidak membuat kepalanya geger otak, atau bahunya remuk, atau tangannya patah. Luhan mengernyit, saat merasakan tubuhnya menghangat dan tidak merasakan kerasnya lantai kamar kakak kelasnya.

'Apakah aku sudah berada di surga?' batin Luhan. Terkadang kemampuan otak yang berada di atas rata-rata itu tidak terlalu berguna disaat-saat tertentu.

"Hati-hati…" ucapan itu membuat Luhan langsung membuka mata. Dan matanya melebar selebar-lebarnya saat menemukan wajah sang kakak kelas yang berada pas di depan wajahnya.

"Astaga! _Jeosonghamnida_ , _sunbae_!" pekik Luhan tertahan. Lagi-lagi, karena terlalu gugup, Luhan lekas berdiri. Lagi-lagi juga, karena pergerakannya, kepalanya diserang oleh rasa pening. Jadi, tubuhnya terhuyung lagi. Maka, dengan sigap, Sehun menahan tubuh ringkih itu agar tidak membentur lantai.

Sehun tertawa, "Kubilang hati-hati, _hoobae_. Jangan dipaksakan."

Luhan meneguk ludah gugup saat melihat bibir kakak kelas yang sudah dia sukai secara diam-diam selama tujuh tahun itu tertawa begitu manis di depan wajahnya. Ya Tuhan, Luhan merasa pipinya menghangat.

Sehun perlahan mengangat tubuh Luhan –yang membuat Luhan memekik-, dan mendudukkannya di ranjang lagi. Rasanya Sehun ingin melompat senang, saat melihat warna merah muda yang kentara di pipi putih adik kelasnya.

"Untuk malam ini, menginaplah di rumahku." Itu seperti perintah.

"Tapi _sunbae_ -"

"Tidak apa-apa," potong Sehun.

" _Sunbae_ , aku hanya takut kekasihmu tahu…" gumam Luhan lirih. Tapi naas, Sehu terlanjur mendengarnya.

Sehun terkikik, "Siapa yang kamu maksud dengan kekasih, huh?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan megerjap, "Apa?"

Dengan menahan gemas, Sehun berucap, "Aku tidak lagi mempunyai kekasih. Kami sudah putus satu tahun lalu."

"APA?!" teriak Luhan terkejut.

" _Sunbae_ , jangan bercanda…"

Tawa Sehun yang terdengar, membuat Luhan merasa dipermainkan.

" _Sunbae_ , jangan membuat perasaan cintaku semakin dalam. Aku tidak mau menderita lagi. Tujuh tahun, _sunbae_ …" gumam Luhan lirih, sangat lirih. Tapi mungkin karena pendengaran Sehun yang tajam, dia bisa mendengar setiap kata yang diucapakan Luhan, bahkan selirih apapun.

Mata Sehun membulat, "Apa? Kamu bilang _perasaan cintaku_? Dan apa maksudnya _tujuh tahun_?"

Luhan menepuk mulutnya yang seenaknya mengeluarkan suara. "Bukan apa-apa, _sunbae_ ," jawab Luhan cepat dengan kibasan tangannya.

Sehun terlanjur curiga. "Luhan, katakan padaku apa maksud dari _perasaan cintaku_! Apa kamu mencintaiku? Apakah kamu mencintaiku sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu?" tanya Sehun beruntun.

Luhan meneguk ludah gugup, sekaligus gusar. Haruskah dia jujur, sekarang?

"Luhan, kumohon katakan padaku yang sejujurnya!" paksa Sehun. Dia bergerak gusar tepat di samping ranjang. "Aku tidak akan marah padamu, apapun yang kamu katakan."

Luhan hanya terus diam.

"Luhan, ayolah, katakan padaku."

Luhan mengangguk, " _Ne_ , semua itu benar…" cicit Luhan takut. Setelah itu, Luhan menutup mata dengan erat.

Bruk!

Luhan terkejut setengah mati saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terbaring di ranjang dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Apakah itu benar, Luhan?!" pekik Sehun. Terdengar menakutkan, bagi Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya takut, " _Sunbae_ , kumohon jangan marah padaku…"

Mungkin karena terlalu takut, air mata Luhan mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

Sehun yang memeluk erat Luhan, tampak bingung dan panik. "Hey, kenapa menangis?"

" _Sunbae_ , kumohon jangan marah padaku. Aku akan pulang…" ucap Luhan lirih. Dia mulai membuka mata dan mencoba beranjak dari ranjang. Sekuat tenaga, dia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Luhan, kenapa aku harus marah padamu jika itulah jawaban yang aku tunggu-tunggu?" tanya Sehun.

Pergerakan Luhan berhenti. "Maksud, _sunbae_?" tanya Luhan pelan, menatap mata Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum. Dengan sedikit gerakan tidak berarti, dia berhasil menidurkan Luhan di ranjang. Sehun ikut menidurkan tubuhnya sendiri, tentu saja.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" gumam Sehun, dengan tangan yang merengkuh pinggang Luhan erat.

Luhan tersedak ludahnya sendiri, "APA?!"

Sehun tertawa, "Aku juga mencintaimu, _hoobae_."

Bibir Luhan sedikit terbuka, sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan _sunbae_ -nya.

CUP

Karena tidak tahan menahan gemas, Sehun mengecup bibir mungil itu. Hanya mengecup, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan membesarkan mata.

"Aku mencintaimu…"

"Benarkah?" lirih Luhan, menatap dalam mata Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, dan semakin merengkuh pinggang kecil Luhan dengan erat.

"Aku menicintaimu…"

CUP

Sehun mengakui rasa cinta yang ke-tiga kalinya dengan sebuah kecupan manis. Rasanya Luhan ingin menangis.

" _Sunbae_ , katakan padaku ini bukan mimpi…" pinta Luhan, menggengam erat pergelangan tangan Sehun yang berada di pipinya.

CUP

Sehun menggeleng. Dengan itu, Sehun sedikit mengakat kepalanya dari bantal, memiringkan kelapanya, memejamkan mata, dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir si mungil. Sehun pikir, bibir ini akan menjadi candu untuknya.

"Apakah itu belum cukup membuatmu percaya?" tanya Sehun, memutus tautan bibir keduanya. Ibu jari panjangnya, mengusap pipi Luhan lembut.

"Aku percaya. Aku mencintaimu, _sunbae_ … sangat…"

"Akupun begitu…"

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya, Sehun membuka suara.

"Han, apa kamu tidak pernah makan?"

Luhan mengernyit bingung, "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tubuhmu kurus sekali. Bahkan kakimu seperti kaki wanita."

Luhan mendelik tidak suka, yang membuat Sehun menahan tawa. "Kamu tau darimana, _hyung_?" tanya Luhan menekankan kata 'sunbae'.

"Kamu tidak sadar, ya?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah -dibuat- polos.

Kerutan di dahi Luhan semakin tajam, "Sadar apa?"

"Lihat pakaianmu," perintah Sehun.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Dengan wajah bingungnya yang terlihat sangat manis di mata Sehun, Luhan melihat dan menelusuri pakaiannya.

Menurut Luhan, pakaiannya biasa-biasa saja. Hanya piyama polkadot biru putih. Eh, tunggu-tunggu! Dimana seragamnya?!

" _Hyung_ , dimana seragamku?!" tanya Luhan dengan nada tinggi. Terkejut.

"Dikamar mandi," jawab Sehun santai.

"Tapi- tapi bagaimana bisa pakaian yang aku pakai berubah menjadi piyama?"

Sehun menahan tawanya, "Sudah kubilang, tubuhmu itu sangat kurus."

Mata Luhan membola, "Jadi kamu yang mengganti pakaianku?!" teriak Luhan. Pipinya dihiasi warna merah muda, sesudahnya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Tentu saja aku."

Luhan menutup wajahnya. Seumur-umur, tidak ada yang tahu bentu tubuhnya selain dia sendiri. "YA TUHAN! AKU MALU SEKALI!"

Sehun tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak perlu malu padaku. Percaya padaku, bahwa kamulah yang akan menjadi teman sehidup sematiku. Jadi kamu, sekali lagi, tidak perlu malu."

Luhan tidak memperlihakan wajahnya. Dia hanya meringkuk dipelukan pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Tapi kamu, membuatku benar-benar malu. Jadi, jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku menjadi lebih malu lagi."

Sehun tersenyum. Lengan kekarnya memeluk si mungil dengan erat. "Tidak apa-apa, kubilang. Kamu hanya perlu percaya padaku, bahwa akulah masa depanmu."

Luhan mengerang. Tangan kecilnya memukul pelan pinggang Sehun. "Kamu membuatku hampir mati selama tujuh tahun karena memendam perasaan untukmu. Jadi alasan apakah yang cukup masuk akal hanya untuk meninggalkanmu yang selama tujuh tahun kutunggu-tunggu?"

Sehun tersenyum semakin lebar, "Terima kasih untuk tujuh tahun-mu. Jadi, biarkan aku mengganti tujuh tahun itu, dengan cintaku. Apa kau mengijinkannya?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan mantap, "Aku percaya padamu."

"Terima kasih. Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah melihatmu, saat kamu bahkan memendam perasaan untukku. Selama tujuh tahu," ucap Sehun. Dia mencium pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak bersalah tentang perasaanku padamu yang aku pendam selama tujuh tahun."

Sehun tersenyum lirih, sangat menyesal karena telah mengabaikan seorang malaikat yang selalu mengaguminya -dalam artian cinta- selama tujuh tahun. Bahkan mantan kekasihnya, tidak pernah seperti ini. Sehun pikir, semua perasaannya pada kekasihnya dulu itu salah, karena ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah rasa suka, bukan cinta.

"Terima kasih. Tetaplah di sampingku, dan aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku percaya padamu."

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu. Selalu..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Selalu..."

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Oke, fiks, aku gugup setengah mati buat ff ini. Pada intinya, ini adalah ff boyslove yang aku tulis untuk pertama dan terkahir kalinya. Gue takut, sumvahhh…

Soalnya, semua ff-ku itu bergenre Brothership. Jadi, aku berasa pingin pingsan waktu nulis ini. Gue takut klo ketauan ama bapak ibuk gue, plus kakak adik gue…

Btw, aku nulis ini dengan iklas/?/ kok, meskipun aku kapok… wkwkw^^

Pokoknya, ini ff boislov yang aku buat untuk pertama dan terkahir kali… hehehe^^

Aku nggak bakal bikin lg. Aku takut, duhh...

Dan ketika aku tau rasanya nulis ff boislov, aku kapok setengah hidup/?/. Oh, ternyata gini rasanya... wkwkwk^^

Takut, bener2 takut... hehehe^^

P. S : Terima kasih buat author xandeer yg ngijinin ff gaje ini dipost diakunnya. xandeer oppa, gomawo... ^^

.

.

Xander note :

Ini ff titipan adek angkat/? gw, bukan ff gw, please support her, thanks -bow-

gw gtw ff nitip gini ngelanggar rules ffn ato ga, jd klo ini ngelanggar rules ato ap, tolong kasih tau gw, tq


End file.
